


Just another dream, is it?

by 2Loverz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (or an attempt at such), Crossover, Kissing, M/M, Smut, blowjob, confused Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius tries to collect the happening from the previous night. Thranduil has his own kind of fun which ends in quite a surprise for Lucius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another dream, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> Disowner: neither of the mentioned characters in this fic are in my possession.  
> Disclaimer: nothing of this ever happened- unfortunately. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, this work is no beta'ed, which means all errors are mine. :D If you can ignore them, I hope you enjoy reading this (silly) piece. ;)

One single ray of sunshine.

 

It was one single ray of sunshine that seemed to have a special liking for Lucius' handsome face, seen as it's the only ray peaking through the curtains. Lucius is fairly certain this ray just started a war with the peaceful sleep he was in until he was so rudely awaken just by this very ray.

 

Also is he fairly certain that clearly there must still be traces of alcohol left in his system or else he would not be thinking such things. He groaned and laughed alike at his own silliness, and at the hand that currently was tickling his inner thigh. He half-heartedly slapped for it, but didn't give it another thought; probably just an alcohol inducted hallucination. Albeit a not entirely unpleasant one, the closer said hand came to his private parts. But he wouldn't dwell on hallucinations.

 

No, his brain had far more important things to do, such as re-collecting the happenings of last night, did he have the feeling something he should worry about took place. Yes, Malfoy senior had the weird feeling something had occurred, something that perhaps never should have.

 

Again the hand, its fingers were still very busying running up and down his inner thigh -steadily closing the distance to his crotch- interrupted his thoughts. And by now it really should have made him wonder, as well as the chuckle his slap just a few moments resulted in. Both things were acknowledged and dismissed, though now accompanied by a thought of Wow, it's really been a very long time since the last time!

 

As the hand finally stopped the tickling sensations -it seemed to have stilled its motions completely- Lucius settled deeper into the pillow, eyes still close he tried to concentrate real hard to try and figure out what the hell happened only a couple hours ago.

 

There was talking, he remembers that clearly. Had they been talking about their sons for hours. They exchanged stories of what their sons had done, in what trouble they got- and that was quite a bit to tell on either side. Both agreeing, that while they loved their sons, they also had the tendency of being brats. Both simultaneously exclaiming that what perhaps would help their behavior was a good punishment. No, they didn't go into detail, the glint in their eyes however was saying plenty- perhaps even too much, did neither of the two men know they just figured out another thing they had in common. A topic that remained untouched for the rest of the night though.

 

Their families and their late wives was a rather unpleasant topic for both of them. That was when Thranduil decided to get a bottle of Dorwinion out. Both admitting while rarely talking about it, it feels good to talk without someone they know shares the same pain.

 

Thus, the elf and the wizard's favorite drink of choice was flowing plenty. Naturally, with the two of them the wine always was flowing plenty, but this was exceptional, even for their standards. Clearly too much to be good and certainly way too much to remain clear headed. Which, as Lucius -whose head is suffering some heavy throbbing- muses now would've clearly been the wiser idea: to know when to stop.

 

Another groggy groan left his lips as he continued to put the pieces of last night back together when the flashback of them honest to god giggling crossed his mind.

 

He pressed his head further back into the pillow and slapped both of his hand over his face and prayed that Thranduil didn't remember anything either and no other souls was to ever know about this. He would lose his face completely. Lucius Malfoy does not giggle like a teenager. Making a mental note to ask Thranduil later in the most subtle way if he has any idea about what happened last night, for now though he resumed the task at hand.

 

The wine did its work, he thinks, as images of them ultimately collapsed onto the bed run through his mind; they were still giggling and laughing about whatever, Lucius honestly can't remember and couldn't care less right now. One thing he does remember though was that at some point there was hair braiding involved. Probably long before the wine, he was positively sure neither would've braided even on strand being intoxicated as they were. But also neither would've even suggested any sort of hair-braiding had they been entirely sober. Lucius was at a loss.

 

A hiss left his lips as another mean throb went through his head.

 

"Gonna kill that bastard, for filling me up with his fucking Dorwinion like that," Lucius cursed, clearly blaming the entirety of the situation on the fellow blond beauty. Of courise it as Thranduils fault, Lucius knows when to lay of the alcohol. Or that is what he tells himself, and blaming the other male seemed easier anyway. This drew another chuckle from the mighty wizard, followed by a slight flinch at his own behavior. The wine really did a number on him.

 

Then, a chuckle -Lucius was willing to call it a 'devilish chuckle'- that reached his ears had stopped every thought that was crossing his mind dead in its tracks. Silently pondering whether he could still be that much out of it or if he had lost his mind completely Lucius laid completely still -another chuckle that followed at that went entirely unnoticed by him- but decided to go with the first; he simply was not used to this strong a drink. Yet another thing he could blame on his friend.

 

Running his hand through his hair set off another set of images. The occurrence of the discussion of whose hair is better; was what his brain decided to throw at him next. He smirked, they always had that discussion, and it always ended with both of them claiming he had the best hair. Naturally. However, he most certainly can't remember feeling lips around his dick last night- and if that had happened he would be very disappointed if he couldn't remember. Anyway, he feels his dick engulfed by a warm and wet mouth right now.

 

No, way could this be real. This was just another of Lucius' pleasant dreams, or daydreams for that matter., as he was most certainly was not sleeping anymore. Yes, he was sure this had to be just another of those sinfully hot imaginations he kept having more and more frequently about his friend. And since he's had a rather long night and his head was still throbbing he decided to give in to the dream just a little longer. Laying back to enjoy the sensation a soft purr around his member had him ultimately crack an eye open. Fully prepared to be confronted with the brutal reality of it being yet another dream in which he got an (all to realistic but sadly not real) fabulous morning blowjob from one of his best buddies his eyes shot open when he indeed saw a blond haired head bob up and down his dick. He didn't think much about it, couldn't think much about it as his hands flew to the head and rested themselves upon it as if having a life on their own.

 

He didn't even try to guide the head in anyway, neither speed nor how deep that hot mouth around him would take him. He absently praised that talented tongue though, that seemed to be everywhere at once and those magical hands that for some reason knew he liked that little twist thingy have done to the head of his dick.

 

And if they had done this a thousand times already the velvet mouth also knew he was one for the rougher games, so he didn't mind one bit when the lips that were wrapped around him didn't even try to keep the teeth from scraping along the sensitive skin. On the contrary, when they caught on the rim of the head it had Lucius jerk hard and that bit closer to a fabulous morning orgasm.

 

He made a mental note to ask if they could this a daily morning ritual, in no way does he want to wake up again by anything else but Thranduil's lips and hands playing with his dick and balls. Which the elf currently, as if he could read Lucius' thoughts immediately begun sucking on.

 

Lucius was reduced to a whimpering, pleading mess in only a few minutes. If his mind had allowed him he might spent a moment or two wondering how long Thranduil was already busy down there, but he already knew the answer to that. Probably ever since he dismissed the hands running up and down his legs in the first place. Not that this really mattered now, not by far. The only thing that mattered right that moment were the wonderful things Thranduil did to Lucius' member; something judging by the sounds the elf made he very much enjoyed performing just as much as Lucius enjoyed feeling it.

 

As if in no hurry Thranduil shortly after making sure he gave Lucius' balls a nice treatment resumed to carry on the ministrations on his dick, already weeping from the tip. His tongue sneaked out to gather the liquid there and swallow it just after he left it for a moment in his mouth to get a good taste. This was also the moment the king looked up Lucius. Both pairs of blue eyes met and exchanged heat and passion all at the same, even some amusement and a clear sign of mischief were showing in Thranduil's just as he took Lucius back into his mouth to finish what he had begun.

 

Telling his gag reflex off he took him down to the base right away, his tongue just like before seemed to be everywhere. Lucius was not sure, but he might or might not have praised Thranduil's mouth and tongue again and again, as well as his fingers, now busy again on his balls, with the add he would let him marry him if he woke him up like this for the rest of his life. The chuckle Thranduil let out at that send a nice tingle running all the way through the wizard's cock.

 

"Fuck, Thranduil," he chocked out, half a laugh half a moan. This felt too good, he still was doubting that this could be true, yet asking himself why they didn't do that sooner. He would have to ask his friend about that later, when his pretty mouth is not full of his dick. A place, however, he very much liked his member to be encaged in but also knew he was getting closer and closer to an mindblowing orgasm.

 

And Thranduil made sure that said mindblowing orgasm was truly mindblowing.

 

When Lucius came his back arched off the bed hard, Thranduil's name left his lips in a mix of a hoarse cry and deep guttural moan, his head trashed from side to side messing up his hair even more and his fingers twisted themselves hard in Thranduil's blond locks, leaving him no other choice but to swallow everything Lucius had to offer, and he did so without thinking twice. Not one bit escaped the elf's mouth as he kept working his throat around Lucius' dick, literally trying to milk the wizard dry of every last possible drop of his essence.

 

It took Lucius a good ten minutes to finally somewhat calm down from his high. Still a little dizzy from the intensity of it he didn't even notice Thranduil now lying beside him, sheets thrown loosely across their bodies so that at least their more private parts were covered in case of someone entering their chambers without knocking. Which most likely would only be the case if...

 

At that thought the door swung open and both of their son's stood in the doorway. Mouth and eyes wide open alike. The morning greetings practically stuck in their throat the moment they saw their fathers in bed. Together.

 

"Good morning, dad...”  
"Good morning, ada..."

 

"Thank fuck for the blanket, " Lucius muttered and pulled the blanket a little further up his body while Thranduil just rolled his eyes. They really complemented one another too well. He knew it was just their luck that now, after it finally has happened, their sons would be the first to know because they just have no fucking manners and come stomping in whenever they want without bothering with a knock either. But somehow he couldn't really bring himself to care right now; still too smug about having reduced the mighty wizard to a begging mess and also his mind is still pleasantly buzzing from the amount of wine that he consumed. He simply didn't find it within himself to be bothered.

 

"What is it?" the king's voice asked, layered with a slight hint of annoyance, knowing it's either one of the two elders will make a start or they all remain like this for the rest of the day. And Thranduil certainly, as well as everyone else he assumed were not up for that.

 

Both have established that their sons might be brats at times, but still there are moments when they just couldn't utter a fucking word. This is precisely one of those moments.

 

"We...erm...just wanted...," Legolas begun, stuttering as if not knowing himself just how to say 'wow, you two did finally end up in bed together, hu?!' He deemed it a little too casual given the more or less awkward -bordering on embarrassing- situation, so, his brain must have thought stuttering and stopping mid-sentence is the better option. Legolas hated himself a little right now for showing such insecurity in front of his father, whom he always wanted to impress. But the burning gaze from the males still lying on the bed had him forget this issue immediately.

 

Draco didn't give a particularly better impression, yet he opted to fidget with the sleeves of his shirt and say nothing at all. Which apparently was an equally unimpressive choice.

 

The truth was the two teenagers had begun doing bets already weeks, months ago. Obviously it never happened until now. And now that it happened they seem too shocked they need some time to gather their thoughts.

 

"Legolas wanted you to give him the 50 Bucks you owe him, Draco, because you won the bet on when Thranduil and I would end up in bed together. C'mon, Draco, pay up!" Lucius said almost lazily, stunning even Thranduil, whether it was about what he said or how nonchalantly he said he didn't know, but he just shrugged. He would have a word with him later if he knew as well, for now he enjoyed the fact that he was in possession of a knowledge even the mighty elvenking Thranduil seemingly was not. Not until now at least.

 

"You know, for being so loud-mouthed talkers sometimes, you two are impressively quiet just now," he chuckled, making the misery they two young men found themselves in even worse. “Don't you have nothing to say in your defense?” Yes, Lucius now really had fun with this and wanted to milk it for just a while longer.

 

"Dad!" Draco almost screamed, his head beet red from his own father's bluntness and being caught red handed on doing bets on his own dad's sex life, caught by his own father much less. He really wanted the earth to open up and swallow him.

 

The elvenprince feeling very un-princely now, was he not only searching for the right words but also perplex about their secret being out in the open.

 

Just a moment later though the words rushed out of his mouth, afraid his voice would fail him or another of Lucius' witty comments would interrupt him. "How? I mean when? Why?"

 

Usually he really liked the older Malfoy, but right now he threw mental curses at him. Curses, Lucius probably could make real runs through his mind and the voice in his mind immediately stopped throwing said curses around.

 

"Last night, or this morning obviously," Thranduil stated as a matter of fact, deeming it unnecessary to point out that this is none of their business as they have even placed bets on it. "And did you really bet on when we both would...?" he let the question drift off as he felt no need to repeat it and make the two boys feel even more uncomfortable as they already where. Admitted, he quite liked this little lesson they were being given now. And wasn't this what him and Lucius were talking about last night?! With a bemused smile he propped himself up on his elbows as if to get a better view to watch the scene evolve.

 

Legolas only nodded, but couldn't look his father into the eyes. Who let out only a laugh.

 

"Don't be mad, please." he pleaded looking at the two men in bed. "We really didn't mean any harm, we just thought...well, you two were always with each other, and basically inseparable, so we thought..."

"So, you thought you bet on when me and Draco's father would fuck one another?"

 

Both boys flinched at Thranduil's choice of words, but nodded, confirming what just has been said.

 

"Or who would wake up whom with a blowjob?" Lucius added helpfully.

 

If there was any blood in Legolas' or Draco's body left it rushed to their head. They were fairly certain they have never been this embarrassed in their entire life.

 

Lucius however couldn't help but being close to throw a fit of laughter, he knew, while this not being the best thing your child should do he knew neither him nor Thranduil were really mad. For some more minutes he let Thranduil play his little game and intimidate the boys a little more, before he grabbed his shoulder, "It's enough, don't you think?" he said

 

Turning around to face Lucius Thranduil smirked, knowing just how to make the two youngsters leave the room, they'd deal later with them"Yes, I think I can imagine better things than scolding kids for being kids," his lips then found their way to the other man's pair. The kiss was sweet, almost loving and so different than their first kiss they had shared last night; which was rather clumsy more teeth really than lips and tongue, and somewhat like they had never kissed before.

 

Thranduil promptly voiced that thought aloud. “Mmmmmhhhh...so much better,” a quick nip on Lucius' bottom lip followed, but before he could capture the wizard's lips fully once more he felt him draw back. A somewhat puzzled and questioning look on his face.

 

“So much better than what?”, and was that a hint of jealousy in Lucius voice? Sensing the wizard had no idea what he was talking about Thranduil hid his chuckle and took pity on the other male. He swiftly explained, not wanting to dwell too much on it, for he would much rather show than tell him.

 

“First, am I correct in my assumption that you don't remember much from what was going on here last night?”

 

“I...well...no, not really. Only bits and pieces,” Lucius ultimately admitted, confessing the wine did erase half of the night, if not more, “and apparently my brain decided to forget some rather interesting moments?” he added, sounding almost pitiful.

 

“Well, then,” Thranduil couldn't help the teasing tone in his voice, “Let me enlighten you,” his voice nothing more than a purr that had Lucius more than just a little excited.

 

For a moment quizzed where to start, but decided to just leave out the parts that weren't exactly life changing and necessary to mention. “Do you remember anything after I got the first bottle of wine out?” Thranduil asked, trying to figure out how much exactly it was that Lucius remembered and got a hesitant nod. “I do remember we drank a lot, obviously,” he rolled his eyes,

 

“Yes, we certainly did,” the elvenking exclaimed almost proudly, and he probably was. “The wine knocked you halfway-out pretty fast, when at some point we were collapsing onto the bed in a heap of giggles and laughter. I had no bloody idea why, and I much doubt you know yourself much less remember the reason.”

 

While Thranduil elaborated on various other things from the night before Lucius wished for his side of the bed to just be swallowed by the ground, including himself.

 

“Anyway, you were giving me a somewhat of an odd stare and the next thing I knew you were kissing me.“

 

“I....what?” Lucius heard Thranduil just fine, he just couldn't believe just did that, never would he do such thing otherwise; neither would he ever do plenty of the things he did last night- drunk or not drunk.

 

“You kissed me”

 

“You just had to say it again, didn't you?!” Lucius started the obvious, not even Thranduil's innocent voice could change that.

 

“Why? You asked,”

 

“And in case you wonder I really like it,” Thranduil now drew himself a little closer to the other blond, “although I must say, I like it a lot better when we both are sober and you know what you are doing with those lips and tongue of yours, instead of leaving a trail of you sal...”

 

Lucius crushing his lips to Thranduil was the only way, as far as Lucius is concerned, to stop the elf from utter any more embarrassing words. Thranduil had no objection whatsoever about the wizard's way of shutting him up, as he smirked into the kiss.

 

Lost in the talk and even more their kiss, they didn't even register Legolas and Draco practically flea from the room and close the door, but hardly anything else than them creating their own, their new version of the past night mattered to them right now.


End file.
